Death is Metamorphosis
by JordanBu
Summary: Death comes to Dante, warning him of time running out for his human side and that his demonic side will grow to complete him as a full demon like the ones he killed. Changed, empty, and weak, can Dante save himself from...himself? No yaoi sorry!
1. Chapter 1

Hey hey everyone! I'm trying to see if this story will work. I first got the idea and wanted to make it into a yaoi one-shot but then quit it. Then, I saw someone's artwork that inspired me to actually have a real storyline. So I hope you enjoy this!!

Ch. 1 Warning

"You know, I've always ignored you for the longest time. You always came like a blink of an eye." Dante stared at the dark church door, only to see a dark outline of a figure. It didn't seem to have horns or a giant sword but the aura was strong…and surprisingly sad. "And honestly, you baffle me. I can't tell if you're human or demon."

"I'm neither," the voice said in a monotone. "Not human or demon. However, in all wakes of religion and including those that have no God, I still exist. Please come out. I do not enjoy bright places."

For anyone it wouldn't be smart to go on the request of a stranger. But for Dante, he wasn't a child who wanted candy. And whatever was at the door seemed harmless enough, even if it had created a feeling so familiar to the son of Sparda, he still took his steps and was outside the safety of the holy grounds. He was not surprised to be faced with a young girl but there was nothing human that radiated from her. She was a whole other level.

"I am Death. The flickers of my image were very faint but now you can see me, can't you?"

"I always thought the Grim Reaper would look like the other demons I've destroyed. Never thought of he to be in the form of a child."

"The image of a child, mainly of a little girl, is usually the most comforting."

"Yeah, pedophiles like that too," the Devil Hunter joked.

"Funny. But true." Whether the "funny" part was the truth, Death did not show it.

"What brings you here? Are you coming to get me or something?"

"Not necessarily. Your time has not come yet. However, I have come to warn you. You are a half demon while the other half is human. Although I do not take demons…I wait for your human soul."

"Well, well, aren't you depressing?"

"I apologize."

"So have to come to claim it?"

"Have you felt different these past few weeks? Dark urges? Any time that you have felt you forgot something?"

"Kid, you're starting to freak me out here and I usually don't get freaked out."

"Son of Sparda, I understand it is not easy to hear but please bear with-"

"I've had enough of you-"

"-your human soul will die soon."

--

"…_you are to become full demon."_

That was what Death had told him before he fired bullets at her head in anger. Her forehead took in the bullets and she spit them out like they were nothing. No blood. No face transformed into rage or agony. Death bowed in respect and whisked off.

Dante turned off the shower head and found his skin to be almost as red as his jacket. The water was left to be at an extremely high temperature and his mind wandered off. His skin soon became it's normal paleness again but his thoughts were still wandering. He absently got dressed and laid down on his unmade bed. The phone could be heard ringing in the distance but he didn't give a damn about it and it stopped. The ringing stayed with him for a moment until it faded away and forgot about it. His eyes, now lost of its spark and gleam, were a dull sky blue. He stared at his right hand, remembering all the bullets he had fired with his gun, all the punches he threw, all the hand jobs he gave himself on emergency single nights, and then some. How he would miss this hand.

Honestly, he himself wasn't _actually _dying. But the part of him that had human emotions was going to. He wondered if he would still fight on the side of the humans or become a King of the Underworld? Maybe Nero, a true human, would be the one who would defeat the hero that became a villain. The thought seemed funny because it drew a chuckle from Dante. The son of Sparda was unbeatable. Only Nero seemed to be the only one who was close to his level. He puts Dante out of breath whenever they fought. Give him a few more years and who knows? He could be the new best Devil Hunter in the world.

"Maybe, but no one's as good as you, Dante," Trish stepped through the door without the decency of a knock. They were just comfortable that way. He sat up in her presence while she took up the free space on the bed. "…are you scared?"

Dante was a bit taken back by the question but he didn't show it. At least, he believed that he couldn't. He scratched the little unshaved bits on his chin and stared a crack on the wall. "Nah. I'm not going to die, Trish. Just going…for a long vacation." He couldn't feel the funniness in the joke.

The blonde devil hunter's beautiful face seemed frightened. Never in all the times they had been together that Dante scared her this much. It wasn't because of his power…it was the lack of Dante. She could feel a strange emotion welling up in her chest and her arms felt like someone was controlling them. Or it was instinct for her to put her arms around him and bury her face into his neck. He touched her arm with light fingertips, unable to feel any warmth or a sort of way to tell him that she was alive. He knew he couldn't feel the physical connection with others anymore.

--

"Hey Dante, getting lazy aren't we?"

Dante didn't seem to notice Lady in front of his desk. Her hand slipped into view and he followed the rest of it to her face. It could have been just Dante but Lady's mismatched eyes seemed to be hidden behind sunglasses that seem darker than usual. With no response for him, she didn't get angry but instead pulled out a piece of paper and slipped it into his view. He seemed puzzled at the words as though he didn't know how to read.

"It's a job I found. I'm sure you would like to go on it. Lots of action, as usual," her voice sounded normal but at the last word, she seemed to shake the rest of the sentence.

"…not today," he responded lightly. With whatever strength that seemed to be left in him, he pushed the paper away with his right hand. That was when Lady slammed the paper down on the desk. She roughly grabbed his shoulders and jolted him up to look at her. Her giant gun was at his throat.

"DAMN IT, DANTE! SNAP OUT OF IT! Ever since you came back from that one mission three months ago, it's like you forgot yourself there! Get your ass up and get Dante back, you bastard!" The gun was dropped and Lady let go. She turned around and took off her sunglasses. The shaking shoulders indicated that she was crying.

_I can't cry. At least….I'm not going to be able to anymore. _

The mentality of a human was leaving him too. In the end, there would only be a monster inside his dry carcass.

--

A month passed by and Lady didn't visit again. Trish had visit occasionally, making sure Dante was still bathing and eating but he did all those things half-heartedly. Even though Trish was a full demon herself, she was created like a machine and in every machine, there was a flaw. The flaw had made her be a human. She had nothing to worry about but what would happen to demon-human born beings like Dante? Sparda had the emotions to fall in love with a human woman but he had found them. What if Dante could not do that and he would be a heartless creature, fighting the creator while he, himself, is the destroyer? The questions were all that were on his mind. Sometimes he caught himself talking in gibberish madly in the middle of the night. His usual favorite drink, tomato juice, was fading and the need for blood, a similar thing to that juice, was filling in the space.

He felt sick to his stomach. Dante became his own enemy. He couldn't look at himself in the bathroom mirror for fear of what he would see. Basically, all things that reflected him were avoided. Many times he would hear someone, or _something, _laugh in the darkness when the sun falls with the evening. Nothing, especially laughter in the dark, scared him…until now.

Where did the brave Devil Hunter go?

--

I know, it's _short_ but I promise to write much more if you guys like it!

Love it? Hate it? Review please!


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

I'm sad to say I put the least effort into this story compared to my other stories -cries- but from now on, the next chapters will be longer. I really do like this story and have good ideas for the plot so I don't want to see it wither away into nothing. Please enjoy for now as I sharpen my writing action scene skills.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Devil May Cry characters!

Ch. 2 Begin

Dante ran his hand through his limp silver hair, pulling out a few loose strands and letting them fall aimlessly to the dirty floor. He blinked slowly, seeing no difference to the darkness when he closed his eyes to the darkness of the room. There were more voices now, taunting him in his weak state. Even though he was alone, it felt like he was in a crowded elevator or a junkie rave party. Noise, noise, noise. It was the only thing that was sparking up any emotion from him. There were some whispers and some louder than they should be. It made him remember how the day after the attack on his mother, Vergil, and him was quiet. So very quiet was that day a scared child was clutching on to his father's sword for comfort, praying that it would chase the shadows away. Isolation.

A voice called out in the bloodshed and darkness, almost as smoothing as his mother's. Dante listened hard when he never wanted to listen at all, determined to catch that voice and hold on to it. He wanted to keep it in his memory forever so that it would play like a favorite song over and over. Empty salvation.

His breathing was starting to become shallow, barely audible now to his ears. His forehead felt clammy; most likely he was coming down with an illness. However, since he had never been sick before in his life, he didn't know what was going on with his body. Sleep was beginning to take over him, taking Dante back to the deepest part of his mind and away from reality that drifted a twig out into the sea. Every time he walked into his dreams, he felt himself slip away, piece by piece. But instead of feeling completely empty, there was something building in those empty spaces, filling them up when old pieces were disappearing. Dante couldn't explain it but no matter how much it seemed like a hopeless cause, there was a nagging feeling that told him, forced him even, to accept that he was going to live, whether he wanted to or not. As a half breed or a full demon.

Suddenly, his blood sped up, pumping his heart fast as though he was fighting demons. Dante's eyes snapped open but closed again as he felt a sharp pain flowing throughout his body. He clenched his teeth as he gripped the bed sheets hard, hoping that the pain would subside. He may have taken many hits and stabs and whatnot to his body before but nothing was as painful as the pain he was enduring now. It seemed to burn him, take him, strip him of his human skin. His teeth morphed into sharp fangs, accidentally pricking his lower and upper lips, drawing blood. His fingernails grew into sharp black claws, tearing into the bed, causing cotton to erupt wildly. What had hurt the most was his back. The excruciating pain of a hot knife was cutting into him and it felt like it was scrapping something along the lines of his shoulder blades to come out. Dark leathery wings ripped through, causing Dante to scream. It chased the voices away and echoed into the night.

--

Nero stopped dead his tracks and jumped into a fighting stance. His blue eyes scanned the dark street, searching for the danger he sensed but nothing came and he relaxed a bit. It was pretty late and he wasn't getting any closer to finding out where Dante lived. All the buildings and stores looked very eerily similar to each other, minus the signs that advertised the various businesses. Exactly seven hours, forty five minutes, and three seconds ago, he was in his home, relaxing after a day of exterminating a gang of Scarecrows causing mayhem in the city. Before the silver haired man could shut his eyes and fall into slumber, a voice called out, abruptly waking him. The voice was as loud as a real person talking to him but there was no image of dreams that could support the voice and no one was there in his room except for himself. After a few minutes, he began to doze off again but then the voice came back. This time, he was able to catch what it was saying to him: "Help Dante." It became louder, impossible to ignore. The voice definitely sounded like it came from a male and knowing that Nero had no chance of getting any sleep, he got dressed to head out, strangely relying on his instincts as to Dante's whereabouts.

Now, he felt that he should have looked up a directory or a map because he was lost in a city he didn't even know the name to. It was a an honest to God miracle he was able to make it from Fortuna City to….wherever he was. As Nero was about to call it a night, a strong wind blew in his face from his left. The Devil Bringer flashed to life and it got stronger as he aimed it in the direction of the wind. The sword Yamato appeared before him, beckoning to be wield. He gripped the rusty handle with his human hand and before sprinting off into the windy direction, the voice came back, whispering, "Too late."

Ten minutes later, Nero's arm stopped glowing completely as he stared at a run down building in front of him with a sign barely lighting the name "Devil May Cry." He figured this place was where Dante was living and went to the door, finding it locked. He looked for another door or opened window but found broken glass on the ground. His eyes gazed upward and caught a window with the missing glass. The Devil Bringer carefully grabbed on the ledge and hoisted Nero up to the second floor. Without getting cut, he climbed inside, finding a damaged bed and familiar Devil Arms scattered on the floor but no wielder.

"What the hell happened here?" Nero mumbled to himself and began searching for clues. The room looked as though it hasn't been cleaned for a while, collecting a thin layer of dust everywhere save for the destroyed bed. The Devil Bringer came to life again and lead him to the pillows. Nero lifted one of the pillows with the tip of Yamato, finding a red amulet reacting to his arm. He took a hold of it and a red beam shot out of it, straight out the window. He decided to follow the light, putting the amulet around his neck and jumped out onto rooftops with the Devil Bringer grabbing on to ledges, heading in the exact direction of the light.

"Where are you, Dante?" he growled impatiently. A hiss escaped his lips as he stopped for a moment to rest. A few drops of blood slid down his right arm. He raised his sleeve and saw the rough red wine colored skin glow slightly, eating away at his human flesh.

"Not again…" Ever since he encountered the legendary son of Sparda, his demonic arm had gotten worse. It was starting to reach his middle bicep and blood was beginning to dry around the edges. He ignored the irritating pain and felt the wind pick up dangerously. The amulet jiggled around his neck, clinking against the metal zipper of his hoodie. His vision was filled with piercing red eyes that stared straight into his very being. It was like a large weight dropped on him and taunted him to get it off. They were familiar, Nero feared, as he heard the voice scream what he had already known.

The name escaped him unconsciously, _"…Dante."_

So...love it? hate it? Please review!

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

First of all, if there are any errors, I'm very sorry. I looked over this for mistakes but I could have overlooked something and I did this chapter all today! Plus, I GRADUATED! W Anyway, please enjoy this chapter, it's a lot longer than the previous ones.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Devil May Cry characters.

Ch. 3 Friends

Nero found himself tasting concrete and blood when he let his guard was down for a split second. Luckily, all of his teeth were still intact with his gums.

Dante, or whatever this demon who smacked him right in the jaw that sent him rolling, was definitely not going to be easy to take down. It reminded Nero of the time he had to fight the silver haired man a second time and although he proved his skills to be worthy to take the other on, he was still not strong enough to take Dante down. This time, however, he had to or it meant Nero was going to pay a visit to the demons he sent to Hell. Quickly, he slipped the amulet into his shirt, not wanting to lose it during the fight, and fired a few rounds at the red demon who dodged them without effort.

It flew high into the sky, allowing time for Nero to high jump it to catch up and whip out the Red Queen. He did a smooth upper cut strike and hit the demon on its foot but then got a strike himself when he didn't see the demon's tail coming toward him. Before he went back to the ground, the demon's tail did a familiar attack that seemed to stab Nero ten times before he could realize what had happen to him. He uneasily landed on his feet, breathing ragged due to the multiple hits he received. His eyes caught sight of the tail and found it to be in the shape of a sword, sharp and dangerous just as a real one. The red demon landed on a small old fashion chimney with its entire body crouched but dark wings and tail fully expanded for Nero to take in.

"Dante! What the hell happened to you?!" Nero shouted at the top of his lungs to the raging demon that seemed to grin eerily at him in response. He knew it in his being that it was the familiar cocky and carefree man, no doubt about that. But what baffled him, even scared him a bit, was that Dante was in the form of what all Fortuna children were taught to hate and fear. Nero knew he was half demon, thanks to his father, Sparda, but he was also human too. There had to be an explanation because Dante can't just attack Nero without reason, right? "HEY! Answer me!"

The last response he received was an inhumane roar and Dante flew down with incredible agility to strike with his claw. Nero's Devil Bringer shot out and grabbed Dante by the arm and threw him down like a rag doll. It brought him up again and tossed up in the air. Nero flung the Red Queen like a javelin and it pierced straight into Dante's chest, sputtering out blood. He fell like a dead projectile, and fell through the roof into the first apartment. Nero followed him down the new hole and stomped on the sword with both his feet, earning an ear shattering cry.

The people of the apartment seemed not to be at home thank goodness, Nero figured in relief as he called Yamato forth. The old katana blade seemed to get a reaction from Dante as he struggled to stand, ignoring the Red Queen that was still pierced in him. With one hard swift of Yamato, Nero sent Dante flying throw the wall but this time his wings pushed against the wind and he stopped himself from crashing into another building. His claw came in contact with the handle of Red Queen, ringing off a loud _clink _sound into the air and then the whole sword was ripped out and Dante's chest wound instantly vanished as though it had time to close up when Nero wasn't looking. The sword glowed a hot fiery red as Dante raised it up and swung it like a boomerang back at Nero. He missed the sword by an inch and when it stabbed into the floor where he was standing, it caused the whole floor to crackle with heat and the whole building to shake. The ex-Order took this as a sign of the building about to tumble over and jumped through the wall with the hole Dante created. The building collapsed behind him as he flew at Dante with Yamato aimed straight at the middle of his chest again. This time, Dante flew to the side and his whole hand went through Nero's abdomen.

"GAH!" Nero cried out while blood coughed up from his mouth. He saw himself as a child, alone on a hill and looking up at the sky. Tears welled up in his eyes as he saw himself cry out for his parents that night. Then he saw children…his friends…all fall one by one into their lifeless state with red dark skin and shining blue light taking over them completely with him only left standing with that same skin and light on his right arm. Finally, A man with the same face as Dante stared down at him but the aura he gave off made Nero believe it wasn't the same half demon. It was the man that never left him alone, no matter how many times Nero felt like he was. As his vision was fading, he saw a woman staring at him from another rooftop, her face of melancholy and dark ebony hair flowing in the wind. He focused on her lips that mouthed words he could not hear but could read before he entered complete darkness.

"_Live…to…learn…die…to…save…another."_

**You are not allowed to die! **

Blue neon light shot out from Nero and his Devil Trigger was activated. It completely engulfed the young man and took control. Nero grabbed Dante's arm and pulled him out, digging his own claws into the other's skin to draw blood. He flung Dante to the ground and swords appeared around Dante when Nero raised Yamato into the air. The devil flew away and the swords followed in rapid speed after him. He dodged them as they all came together in a collision. Another attack similar like that one was launched again, succeeding with one sword striking into Dante's side. He landed on the side of a gray building and jumped off it at high speed, inflicting damage with a swipe of his tail like sword when he passed by Nero. He did it again but so quick that Dante was a blur. Nero's eyes closed and more blue light radiated from him. His whole body began to accelerate in a circle with Yamato stuck straight out. He whirled like a hurricane and caught Dante's wing, slicing it in half. The red devil made his way over to a ledge and roughly climbed over it. He now crawled on his belly like a tiger waiting for its prey.

Nero continued to whirl dangerously close as Dante's body was crackling with a red light. He opened his mouth wide and a black sphere began to take shape.

"Dante!" Nero's voice called out, laced with another's voice. A voice that shook the very soul in Dante because it belonged to someone he lost so long ago. But it didn't stop the black sphere to completely be formed and be shot at Nero. He didn't move away fast enough and the black sphere took a hold of him, draining him of his Devil Trigger powers.

"Aaaaahhhh!!" he screamed, feeling all of his strength slip away and being replaced with blood curling pain. Nero fell to his knees, dropping Yamato with a loud clank. The blue light sizzled and faded away like fireflies running from the sun. The young silver haired man twitched in pain, taking in short quick breaths. His eyes rolled over to see Dante inching closer, snorting at him. The amulet around Nero's neck rolled out of his shirt and glistened in Dante's eyes. The red orbs shot open wide as he looked at the jewel with a childlike curiosity.

"…_Mom."_ He growled audibly. The horns on his head began to shrink. Dante's whole body shook as his hard shell skin faded back to a normal pale tint. The wings folded themselves in and slipped away into his back, causing him to hiss. Silver hair returned back to its rightful place on the Devil Hunter's head as his blood red eyes calmed back to their blue hues. In no time, Dante was himself again, naked and bruised.

"..Kid…what have I done to you?"

The rain that fell that night became the battle's end and Dante's answer.

--

"_Where…am I?"_

_The eyes that captured the sky saw a blend of pink and orange supporting the glowing sun that was fading away in the horizon. The wind was picking up to indicate night's air about to take over and that it was time to go back into places of comfort and warmth. Nero didn't mind the cold, pretty much ignoring it like how he ignores the continuous taunts from the other boys back at the orphanage. He had a sweater on thanks to the caretaker's protests and his headphones that gave him the comfort of blocking out unwanted noise. Life didn't need unnecessary sound. It could just be a silent picture where one could take a moment to stare at and understand what's going on in that picture. One could learn a thing or two. _

_Nero stared at the little boy in front of him, fully aware that he was dreaming because there was no way he could be staring at his younger self in reality. Instead of going over to talk to his younger self, he decided to take a seat in the grass to watch the sun disappear. He assumed that his younger self would want to be left alone anyway. _

"_That's how it always was." _

_Young Nero turned his head to look straight at Nero, causing the ex-Order to gasp quietly. The boy's expression was of annoyance but it didn't look as though he was eyeing Nero. He was looking at something else in the same direction. _

"_Yeah, they were making fun of me, again. This time it's because of my hair…they think silver hairs are for freaks…yeah yeah, I know you have it. But I don't think you're a freak…no, I'm honestly getting use to it. I don't think being a blonde is really me…I do like silver hair better. It suits me? No way…well, it's better than having to go bald." His expression completely changed the moment a smile graced the young one's features. _

"_Who…is he talking to?" Nero whispered to himself. He saw no one there and frantically began searching through his own memories to remember someone he was talking to. He definitely remembered the hill he came to visit to watch the sunset and get away from the bullies but there was no trace of himself ever having an imaginary friend, much less talking to himself. Maybe it was all just a dream with weird add-ons. He continued to listen in on the conversation. _

"_My arm has been hurting a bit…Caretaker said the medicine should be working but I think he's full of crap-okay okay! No cursing! Sorry! Don't give me a lecture, geez. But I guess I'm better than Leroy. He's bedridden now, poor guy. Have you been talking to him too? What..? Only me? Really? Why?"_

"_Yeah…why?"_

"_Yeah I know, it's getting cold. I'll get going, don't rush me!" Young Nero helped himself off the ground and his eyes took one last look at the horizon. "…did you ever had parents? You did? What were they like?………I'm sure she loved you too…..how would I know? She kept you, at least. I've never even met __**my **__mom." A small tear trickled down the corner of his eye and Nero remembered it. That moment where he wanted his parents so bad that he couldn't hold back anymore. He knew what was going to happen next and turned away, trying to block out the cries of his younger self. How he much preferred a silent picture so it wouldn't hurt as much as when he was hearing the sound. _

"…_I want to go home."_

"_I want to get out of here…"_

--

The first thing Nero noticed when he woke up was a large pink comforter on his body. His head was on something soft and it smelled like a faded scent of jasmine, relaxing him a bit. A rusty fan was moving slowly above him and he couldn't help but feel sick at staring at it, no matter how damn slow it was going. He craned his neck to see, thankfully, the silver haired man. He wore only a pair of black pajama bottoms but was completely back to normal. Nero didn't fail to notice the twin long scars that were on Dante's back, plus the numerous wounds that were bandaged over. Dante twitched and looked over his shoulder, giving his trademark grin.

"About time you woke up, kid."

"…Don't call me kid." Things seemed pretty normal at this point, Nero figured. He watched as the elder man grabbed a chair and swung it in front of him. Dante placed himself on it and crouched over with his elbows on his knees and chin resting in his hands.

"Want good news or bad news?"

"Give me bad."

"…I broke your sword."

"I know." Nero responded deadpanned. "I saw. Now what's the good news?"

"You don't have to clean it anymore."

Nero gathered all his strength to flip the bird off at Dante who continued to grin.

"What the hell happened there?" There was no need to sugar coat it anymore. Nero wanted answers and the thought of the mysterious woman on the rooftop suddenly popped up in his mind. Who was she anyway?

"…I'm going to die," Dante stated plainly as he absently looked away.

"….you're not lying."

"Glad of you to trust me, kid," Dante said, trying to make things seem less tense. Nero didn't interrupt him, not even to remark on the kid comment again. "I've been…how should I say this? Emo? Is that what you guys say these days when you're talking about someone who's depressed?"

"But you're half demon. I'm sure you can live out me by…oh, I dunno, five centuries more?" Nero put in some effort to cut away the sad news.

"Heh. I thought so too. But it's just my…my human side that's kicking the bucket."

"You'll be full demon, won't you?"

"Pretty much, kid."

"…just like how you were when we were fighting," Nero mumbled. Dante only nodded in return.

"At least you're not alone in this. I'm in the same damn boat, pal."

Dante raised a silver brow at the statement. "What are you-"

"My arm," Nero cut in, "It's been…growing. I haven't been able to stop the process. If it continues on like this, the only conclusion I can come to is-"

"-that you'll be a full demon as well."

"…yeah."

--

Love it? Hate it? Please REVIEW! Next chapter will come up soon guys!


	4. Chapter 4

zOMGz! I'm on a roll, baby! I got this chapter up WAY sooner than I expected haha. Please enjoy this chapter, everyone! I told you I would get this up as soon as possible! The storyline is finally unfolding!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Devil May Cry characters.

Ch. 4 Apprentices

Dante and Nero were able to get away from the depressing conversation and actually talked about …normal things. It made Dante realize that he was becoming his old self again when he caught himself grinning and laughing. The simple moments like this, he concluded in his thoughts, were what he needed to get away from his fate. Nero yawned sleepily, hinting the other silver haired man that it was time to retire again.

"Dante…here." Nero weakly took off the amulet around his neck and placed it in the other's hand. "Kept it safe for ya."

The Devil Hunter smiled in thanks as Nero dozed off back to sleep. He placed it around his own neck where it should be. No way was he going to be irresponsible like that again and lose his mother's precious gift. He examined the red jewel that gave off a comforting shine in his hand.

"Thank you for bringing me back," he whispered to the precious amulet. He looked over to Nero who had his mouth slightly parted and breathed slowly and steadily.

His eyes trailed down to the demonic arm that was draped across the comforter, clashing horribly with the sheet's color. The pink brought back the memories of Patty, the little girl that use to reside in his home a few years ago. He never had the heart to throw it out, thinking that she would come back and scream hell to find the comforter missing. If only his childhood was as innocent as hers. She may have been at an orphanage first but she was reunited with her mother, living happily ever after. Dante was still looking for his ever after. It was also very far from being happy.

He had a new problem that wasn't going away any time soon. It was problem after problem for him, a never ending cycle that made him ponder when it was going to end. Maybe Death was his escape to the end but then again, only a part of him would be gone. He would still be left behind to live.

Dante got up from the chair and walked to his desk. He found the thing he was looking for: the picture of his mother. Gingerly picking it up, he smiled at his mother's beautiful face, feeling the familiar warmth that captivated him whenever he took the time to gaze upon her photo. The human feelings were still desperately hanging on to his being, putting up a fight to never surrender to Death.

This thought brought back something else to Dante: why was he giving up now? He has been through many battles that seemed impossible to survive through and live to tell the tale. This was just another battle that he will win through. Quitting was for wimps. Plus, he had a reputation to keep up. With this presented to him as a base, he turned to the door, grinning wickedly. He grabbed his red coat, loading Ebony and Ivory into their holsters and placed Rebellion over his shoulder. Taking one last look at Nero's sleeping form, he said, "Sweet dreams, kid," and left into the night that was fading into morning.

--

"_All…pictures…have…more than one story." _

Nero jolted awake at the voice and then he shield himself from the morning light that strongly shined through the windows. It was way too bright for him to take as a 'simple' greeting. The first thing he noticed was that Dante was missing. His presence was absent and Nero shook his head. He got up from the couch, feeling a stinging sensation in his gut area. His human fingers traced over his stomach but he felt nothing. No trace of bandages or edges of his skin. It was a smooth, muscled surface, one free of any tell tale marks or openings.

That was a little strange. Nero could have sworn Dante ripped a hole through him the night before. But then how was he still alive? The young silver haired man shook the thoughts out of his head when it began giving him a headache. It was something he had to deal with later. Or at least until he had some coffee. Before he began searching for the kitchen, his blue eyes caught a picture frame laid face down on Dante's desk. He walked over to put it right side up and then felt a horrible chill when he saw the picture.

"This woman…she's so familiar," Nero mumbled to himself. His Devil Bringer glowed in agreement. He didn't know why but a nagging thought told him to open the picture frame. His fingers undid the back and the picture immediately slipped out of its hold.

…Nothing.

He looked over it twice and there was only the side of the blonde woman's photograph and the side that was white with quick writing that read "My lovely Eva.-Sparda."

"This must be…the wife of Sparda. That means…" Nero flipped back to the side with the photograph and saw the traces of another on her face. "…Dante' mother." His fingers felt the edges of the old picture and although it was very fragile and seemed to have seen better days, Nero noticed that…it was ripped. It was not its own picture.

Nero gasped as he heard sounds coming from his left. He placed the picture and the frame down cautiously. The Red Queen was not going to help him since it was destroyed and he couldn't find his Blue Rose so he took random Devil Arms from the wall, hoping that Dante wouldn't be able to tell if it was used. It was two swords, one in a deep red color while the other was a pale blue.

"Master Dante!" The red sword suddenly greeted gleefully.

"AAH! What the hell?!" Nero couldn't believe his eyes and ears. The hilt of the red sword was…talking?!

"This is not Master Dante! It is of another who carries Sparda's blood!" The blue sword scowled at the red.

"Sparda's….what?"

Suddenly, five red circles appeared on the ground and walls and out came demons with large scythes and glowing red eyes. They growled and approached Nero slowly, holding their weapons in front of them.

"You guys remind of a cheap cartoon rip-off of the Grim Reaper," Nero replied coolly, getting into a fighting stance.

"This one reminds me of Master Dante," the red sword commented and it was soon slashing through a demon, sending it back to where it came from but more appeared in its place. Nero moved with the swords as though he knew how to handle them. He jumped in mid air and somersaulted onto two demons, cutting them down before they had a chance to strike. Before he landed, he crisscrossed the swords and threw his arms out to pierce through two other demons at the same time.

"This is too damn easy, guys. I'm a bit disappointed here!"

"His cockiness reminds me of Master Dante as well!" Blue sword remarked.

"Will you guys be quiet?!" Nero shouted as he sliced through more demons when he zoomed passed them in a blur.

"Could it be that this is…Master Dante's son?!"

Nero stopped fighting for a second and raised the red sword to eye level, glaring at it with a disgusted look. "_Oh_ that's just down right _nasty_."

"Behind you!" Blue sword warned.

"Gotcha!" He sliced through the demon's lower half with the blue sword and used the red sword to slice off the head. The demon disappeared instantly into a pile of sand. His fingers glided the handles in ease as he twirled both swords so fast to the point where if one were to stare straight at them, they would believe that there was nothing in Nero's hands. He walked with an air of confidence, destroying each demon that came a feet near him. Finally, the whole floor was littered with sand, making Nero feel that he was at a beach.

"Tch, too easy. Maybe even easier compared to the demons at home."

"I wouldn't be too sure of that," both the swords said in unison. Their golden eyes looked to one direction and Nero followed their gaze that lead him to the door. "It awaits us outside."

"Hmph!" Nero smirked as he headed for the exit. "I guess I'm going to have to play host then. You owe me, Dante." His foot collided with the door, opening it with a slam as a giant demon with a golden scythe greeted him and the swords.

--

Dante was already out of the city limits by the time Nero encountered the demons. He borrowed one of Lady's motorcycles, giving her an empty promise of paying her back for it and added on to his mountain high debt to her. She was too shocked to say anything for he was walking and talking like how he use to be.

As he drove in the hot weathered rain, a memory flashed in his mind: it was one he had buried, not because he couldn't bear to remember it but because it was a distant memory that took place years before his family's judgment day. His father was in his human form and him and Vergil were still children, too young to learn the ways of the sword. They tagged along with him, each holding on to one hand of their father's. The day was bright and carefree, almost blinding was the sun, Dante recalled. The place they were going to was a whole different scene.

It was a fighting arena where six full demons were awaiting the presence of Sparda. He entered with a welcoming smile as they all gave a low bow to him and his sons. At first, Dante and Vergil trembled when their young eyes fell upon the demons, each causing them to receive a chill down their spine and feelings of what they had to go through to get so far to be under the guidance of their father. But then, Sparda spoke to them all with words of strength and good power, causing Dante himself to feel brave and stand his ground. Vergil, on the other hand, focused on his father and his eyes were filled with admiration. After the speech, each demon summoned their swords and broke off into pairs. Dante and Vergil sat on the sidelines to watch, drinking in all the techniques and skills of true swordsmen.

"Someday, you both shall be at their levels," their father said and immediately he shouted approvals of the moves one large white demon inflicted on his opponent. He turned back his attention to his sons. "Maybe, even better."

The twins nodded in determination, never looking away from the battles in front of them. Dante focused on a fair haired demon that glided across the ground as she performed a swift striking attack, showing grace and superiority of her abilities of fighting like a devil but moving like an angel.

"Lady Beatrice is too old for you, Dante." Vergil whispered in a snobby tone to his twin like he was reading his mind about the female demon. The younger twin blushed madly and bared his teeth at his brother who took no notice of the animal like gesture. Dante changed his attention to Lady Beatrice's opponent who was to be his mentor when he was older. The demon was Lanetto who specialized in performing mid air attacks. He watched as Lanetto flew into the air where Lady Beatrice chased after him and dodged by a hair his sword that he threw in like a boomerang. Beatrice countered with using her sword as a shield. When Lanetto's sword came in contact with hers, her weapon glowed a hot white that shot out four (Dante counted) beams of light and pinned the arms and legs of Lanetto to the wall.

"You need to watch out for the unexpected, Sir Lanetto," Beatrice said playfully as she flew forward. Her plump red colored lips formed a vixen smile with a fang sticking out at one corner. Lanetto blew a loose hair out of his eyes and grinned cunningly in return. "And you, my dear, need to stop taking things for granted."

A black hand shot out from the wall next to the male demon and took a hold of Beatrice. Dark electricity suddenly caused her scream deafeningly as she felt her body being shocked a number times over. It released her and let her tumble to the ground with her white hair fanning everywhere. Dante gasped and on instinct, ran to her aid. She weakly sat up and brushed her hair back, smiling genuinely at the young half human half demon.

"Lady Beatrice, are you all right?!" He asked frantically, holding on to her arm that still clutched her sword. She placed her free hand on his cheek and caressed it.

"Yes, do not worry about me. It is only practice, young Dante," she replied with a tone much kinder than the one she used with Lanetto. "But learn from my mistake: Do not believe that once you have the upper hand that can you let your guard down. Fight as though it is your last."

"Well put, Lady Beatrice," Lanetto said as he offered his hand to help her up. "And another lesson to you, young Dante: Always be good to women, no matter how much of a nuisance they are or become." He received a slap on the face when the fair demon flicked her free wrist, causing Dante's future mentor to laugh heartily. Dante nodded with his brows knitted tightly together and fists balled up in front of him to show he was taking it all to heart.

"Out of my way!" The white demon came towards the three and Lanetto grabbed Dante by the waist and high jumped it out of the way along with Beatrice. His mighty double swords ripped through the ground and one was flung at a ebony colored demon who caught it by his claws.

"Sir Baal may be a superior swordsman but he needs to control that temper of his," Lanetto remarked under his breath to Dante and Beatrice with his grin still itched on his pale face.

"He needs to learn that from his brother, Sir Modeus," Beatrice replied as she flipped her hair.

"Hey you two, I didn't say you could take a break!" The famous silver haired demon called from the stands with an easy going smile. "Return my son and resume your fighting, will you?!"

They smirked at each other and Lanetto went over to drop Dante back into his seat. He raised a index finger and winked. "No more running into the arena until it's clear, understand?"

A faint blush colored his cheeks as he nodded in embarrassment. Vergil rolled his icy blue eyes and crossed his arms over his chest. "Don't embarrass father, Dante," he scowled. Dante responded with another childish gesture, this time of sticking out his tongue. The last two demons that were fighting had stopped to bow to each other. One was wrapped in bandages but revealed pulsing veins at where sword cuts were made. The other thing that was visible was his large wings that seemed to have a heart of its own as they flapped out of control for a moment until they lowered themselves down like a trained dog.

"Hmph, now that is who you should learn manners from, Dante. Sir Gilver is the perfect example." He was only praising Sir Gilver because he was Vergil's mentor to be.

"Aw, shaddup, Vergil."

Vergil's eyes went wide. "I'm telling Mother you told me to shut up!"

"Well that's because you have a big mouth!"

"Not as big as yours!"

"My my, I put all my gold coins on the children that they will train together like this to settle their arguments. Often." Sir Gilver noted finally as he made his way over to his teacher. His opponent, a demon with narrow eyes that stared down at the twins in an non approving manner to the way they were acting, walked along side Sir Gilver with his head held up high. He returned his own sword back into its sheath while the bandaged demon continued to hold onto his.

"They may even be the death of each other," the narrow eyed demon commented sarcastically. "Uh, I meant it as a joke, Sir Sparda!"

"Haha! Of course Sir Des'. I think I will side with you on that. The moment they were born, they would not stop fighting. I fear to even let them hold anything that can be used as a weapon," Sparda eyed his children through his monocle. He placed a hand on each their heads and messed up their silver hair, causing them to whine in protest for their father to stop. Because Vergil's hair was up and now down, he looked identical to Dante who did not look any different from a few moments ago. The older twin pouted and flipped back his hair to its regular style so that others could tell again which twin was who.

"But they are twins, having a much stronger bond then regular siblings," Sir Gilver spoke sincerely and smiled crookedly at the twins through his bandages. "They are like Sir Modeus and Sir Baal. As twins, they will always be together. One way or another. It is a very lucky thing, the feeling of never having to be alone."

Dante didn't know why the memory of his father's apprentinces appeared to him but Sir Des' was right on the money that day. Sir Gilver's words, however, were a different matter. Vergil was dead and he has been for a very long time. There was nothing that would bring him back. The Devil Hunter stopped believing in fairy tales of miracles when he ended up alone, proving Sir Gilver wrong. He hadn't even felt his brother's aura or trace of being around ever since he went to Hell. Sure there was Nero to take into factor but it was a different aura and different feeling: completely Nero's own and no one else's. There was still the question of why Yamato would react to the young man. But before Dante could think that over, he skidded the motorcycle to a complete stop when a sword flew past his head.

--

"Go back to Hell!"

Nero finished off the giant demon and it dematerialized with a shrieking cry. He brushed his nose with his thumb and smirked in satisfaction.

"Excuse me, do you mind if you can pull me out of the ground now?" the red sword asked, catching Nero's attention.

"Oh, heh, sorry," he said sheepishly and pulled it out.

"What an excellent example of skill, er…what is your name, young Master?" the blue sword inquired.

"Er…Nero."

It seemed to gasp in surprise. "Nelo Angelo?! S-sir Vergil?!"

"Nooooo. I'm NE-RO. _Nero._ Although that name does sound pretty familiar…where the hell did I hear it before?"

"Vergil is Dante's brother."

Nero whipped around to find a woman in complete black leather and a top that showed her…assets well. She took off her sunglasses and smiled as the wind picked up and blew her blonde hair to one side.

"What the…you..no way. Dante's…mom?"

* * *

Let me just add some things: I'm not much of an original character fan but I need these six demons to guide the story along. "Beatrice" is a name from Dante's Inferno and was the "love" of Dante Alighieri but don't worry, DMC's Dante is not going to all of a sudden fall in love with her or anything. No pairings, I promise you (except for actual pairings like Sparda/Eva). I just wanted to fit this demonic Beatrice as someone who young Dante liked (or was infatuated with because she's a hot cougar lolz) and was an apprentice. She, and the other apprentices will contribute very well to the chapters later on.

I'm also using Modeus and Baal from the Devil May Cry series since they were the ones who presented themselves as Sparda's real apprentinces. How can I NOT use them?? So...they're the real ones not the originals haha.

Then there's Sir Des' and his name also came from Dante's Inferno . I took reference from the evil city of Dis and changed it to "Des'". Lanetto is a third from the Inferno because in the book it said that Dante's Alighieri's mentor was Brunetto Latini so I just mixed the name up and came up with "Lanetto." Ha.

Finally there's Gilver. He came from the Devil May Cry novel 1 and his true form is Vergil. In my story he is Vergil's mentor and maybe why Vergil disguised himself as "Gilver" to throw Tony (Dante) off. A case of stolen identity -shrugs-.

I really wanted to lighten the story a bit so I used Agni and Ruda (the red and blue swords) as Nero's temporary weapons and comic relief. I honestly didn't think that they would help with moving the story as well. Thank you Capcom for the talking swords! :D

Also, I'm sure the part where Blue sword is like "OMG UR VERGIL?! NELO ANGELO!" is pretty self explanatory.

Hm, I think that's enough explanation for this chapter. Until next time kiddies!

Love it? Hate it? Please REVIEW!


	5. Chapter 5

Hullo! Nothing to really say right now but enjoy the chapter!

Disclaimer: I do not own the Devil May Cry characters.

Ch.5 Ghosts

"So you're his Devil Hunting partner. Sorry, this is just too much for me," Nero rubbed at his temples with his human middle and thumb fingers. Just looking at Trish, a woman who looked exactly like Dante's mother in the picture gave Nero an even stronger chill. While she took a seat on top of Dante's desk, Nero tried to relax on the couch with Agni and Ruda leaning against the each of the couch's armrests, for once being quiet. The blonde woman nodded in understanding.

"I bet it is er…"

"Nero."

"Right. Did Dante say where he was heading off to?"

The young silver haired man shook his head slowly. "When I woke up, he was gone. No note or anything."

"Well, would you want to take a wild guess where he would be off to?"

He shrugged. "I dunno…off to do a job? Or…stop his death?"

She gasped quietly and her eyes slightly went wide. "He…told you?"

"…yeah." Nero scratched the side of his nose and looked off to the door. "Yesterday, I think he lost control of himself."

The cool demeanor that Trish gave off the first moment Nero met her had instantly disappeared. "In…what way?" She formed the question slowly.

"He went into some demonic form but it was like he didn't understand me anymore while I was trying to talk to him. Something happened…I can't remember but I woke up the first time to find him normal again. Then when I awoke again, he left this place without a trace."

"Oh…oh good." She placed a hand tentatively over her chest to what looked like was her steadying her heart.

"What else is there to the story?"

She cautiously looked at him to meet his gaze and blue eyes and face read a profound sadness that made Nero's heart sink. It was a look that Kyrie gave him when she first saw his demonic arm. He hated that look. "..Death came to Dante to tell him that his human side was going to die. Her being in a form is what makes it true. The only time you can see Death is when you are going to face it. At least, that was what Dante had explained to me when he was unwell. Him actually getting up and running around keeps me from falling completely apart worrying about him. Hmph. That idiot…" A small smile appeared on her lips as she seemed to be recalling the times of when the Devil Hunter was acting 'normal.' "…he thinks that by closing himself off and always playing the lone wolf would keep others from becoming close to him. How silly, he is."

"Trish…did he say what Death looks like?"

She shook her head. "There is no exact form of Death. It apparently comes in a form that is 'most comforting' to the one dying. He saw a little girl."

"That woman on the rooftop…" Nero mumbled to himself.

"What was what?"

"I saw…" Nero bit his bottom lip before he began speaking again. "While Dante and I were fighting I…saw a woman. She told me, well…_mouthed_ the words 'Live to learn…die to save another.' I don't know what that's suppose to mean though." But he did have a pretty good idea what it meant. If that was Death than that meant…

"We can find out," Trish cut in between himself and his thoughts. She stood up and looked down at him with a glistening determination. "You and Dante seem to be connected somehow."

"No kidding-AH!" Nero hissed through his teeth as he clutched his Devil Bringer in agony.

"What's wrong?!"

"…my..arm. Damn it!" He raised his sleeve up to his shoulder and saw the rough red skin pulse abnormally and blood leaked through the bandages. Carefully, Nero removed the dirty dressing and saw the skin moving up his arm.

"What….is.."

"Let's just find Dante. If we stick with him, we most likely will find solutions to these damn problems. That picture on the table…" He pointed a claw behind Trish. "We have to take it with us. It's a puzzle piece."

--

"The City of Dis. It's almost exactly like in that one book," Dante commented on the city with no lights. He stopped the motorcycle on a hill top and stared down at the circle containing his destination. The rain had finally stopped and left a dark shadow ironically over the city, making one believe that it was already night time but Dante checked the time and it was only the afternoon. The only light that was on was the circle that lead a 24/7 metro all around the city. A few radiuses away showed real signs of city life. Inside the ring of light was only darkness. There were people in there who feared the night for they had no idea what was in front of their own noses. Only the morning light brought salvation upon them but nothing more. It was a low life kind of place where the most twisted lived and the innocent that could not find a way out, using the city as their only home. Actual light could be in the circle. It wasn't a law or anything to have light but it would only attract dangerous attention. Dante even believed that the city folk are too afraid to use candles. His vision became sharper as he scanned around the dark abyss. As his vision got use to the dark, he saw right in the center of the city was a statue. The face of the statue was too far for him to see but it was all that he needed to find before he started up the engine and headed into the makeshift Hell.

From where Dante was at, now at the edge of the city, the whole area seemed to be of another dimension. It had its own night while everything around it was a complete other reality. The clouds looked like they were dropping lower to swallow the City of Dis up. He entered the city limits with no problem. The security guards that were located at the entrance only chuckled under their breaths at him and allowed him in. Dante overheard them calling him a "Dead Man." Oh how right they were but there was no way he was going to die by the hands of a minor pickpocket. That was just too sad of a death for a man of his level. When a scruffy looking man appeared in front of him with a wrench, ready to beat him down, he only accelerated around him in a blur and turned off his headlight. The man didn't come after him.

"_A dead man." "A dead man."_

"_A dead man."_

"_Heheheh, a dead man they call him!"_

"_The traitor has come right into our hands!"_

"_Dead man, dead dead dead!"_

"_Die, son of Sparda!" _

Dante pushed the motorcycle up on its back wheel and turned back on the headlight. He uncovered Rebellion and swung it in a circle at the demons that were floating around him, meant to take him down by surprise. They all gave high pitch cries in their childish voices when the sword sliced them each in two and they faded back into the darkness. He placed Rebellion back in its sheath and grabbed the handle bars before the motorcycle fell back on its front wheel.

"Lesson 34: Never give yourself away to your opponent."

"_You understand, young Dante? So if I were walk around in the darkness and you were hiding, what would you do?"_

"_Obviously not make a sound and attack silently!" Dante answered confidently. _

"_Haha, nothing gets past you." Lanetto grinned in approval. He swung his sword over his shoulder and pushed his dark maroon hair away from his clear rimmed eyes. "Hold your sword in front of you."_

_Dante obediently did what he was told as his shoulders reflexively raised to protect the sides of his face. He kept his face hard, trying to make his expressions controlled and fearful to his opponent. Lanetto got into his fighting stance and hardened his face. A black circle surrounded his feet, transforming him into his true demon form. Dante's blue eyes widened slightly and he found himself kissing the ground with his sword knocked out of his hands. _

"_Lesson 35:" Lanetto growled in his demonic tone of voice. "Never…ever…show your enemies anything else but a battle mask." _

_Dante wiped away the blood that trickled down the corner of his mouth and knitted his eyebrows together. He got up, brushing himself off and grinned slyly. Lanetto would have raised a questioning brow if he had one in his demon form. His eyes flashed wide as he flew out of the way and saw Dante's sword return to his hand. _

"_That was just a teaser, Sir Lanetto!" _

"_Haha…when did you learn how to call your sword back like that?"_

"_I practiced, Sir! For three weeks straight! Until Mother gave me an earful, ehehe." He rubbed the back of his head and grinned boyishly. _

"_Today's lesson is over then!" The elder demon returned to the ground, going back to his human form and smiled. "We have a half hour before I take you home to Sir Sparda. What would you like to do before then?"_

_Dante's immediately answered, throwing his arms up in glee, "Eat a strawberry sundae!!"_

"_What an unhealthy appetite," a voice said from the shade. Lanetto narrowed his eyes and greeted stiffly, "Good afternoon, Sir Des'."_

_Des' only nodded once, curtly and glared down at the silver haired boy. "Allowing him so many rewards will make him a sloth…or worse."_

_Dante growled and was about to give Des' a piece of his mind until Lanetto held out a hand. "At least he shall be a sloth with excellent swordsmanship. He is in my care after all and do you dare speak against my teachings?"_

_The other demon warrior made a sour face and looked off to the side. "I did not mention your teachings, did I? Good day to you both." He turned into his demon form and gave the two a glare with his red eyes one last time before flying away. _

"_What I would give to kick his a-"_

"_Ah ah ah! Language!" Lanetto waved a warning finger._

"_-butt." Dante gave his mentor a smug grin. _

"_Ho hum, if your Mother found you speaking like this…I would be the one getting an earful."_

_--_

"Dante!"

"Eh?! Oof!" The moment Nero and Trish stepped out through the doors of Devil May Cry, the ex-Order found his midsection being squeezed and lots of soft blonde hair in his vision.

"Patty, dear, that is not Dante!" A man in his late forties called out, running over to get 'Patty' off Nero. She looked up in confusion and then blushed wildly, letting go as fast as she latched on. She stood in a prim position and bowed, hiding her face in embarrassment behind her long hair.

"I'm sorry! Please excuse me!"

"Um…hey, it's okay. Really, you're embarrassing me," Nero tried to reassure her with a small smile, reflexively scratching his nose. Thankfully he placed his Devil Bringer into a sling before leaving to cover it up. Patty looked up cautiously and saw that the man she mistaken for Dante was actually…cute. She gave him his best smile.

"Hello, er, I'm Patty! Is…um," she fumbled with her words as she looked away shyly.

"We were wondering if Dante was home," the man finished for her, sensing her uneasiness. "Nice to meet you, young man, I am Morrison. Ah, Trish, long time no see."

"Right back at ya." She winked in greeting. "This boy right here is named Nero."

"Er, yeah, look, hate to break it to you but Dante's not here right now."

"Is he on a job?" Patty asked curiously.

"Well…something like that, I suppose."

Patty suddenly changed in demeanor, placing her arms akimbo on her hips and leaned forward slightly. "You're hiding something! He's not on a job, is he?!" Nero wanted to kick himself for making it seem obvious. "Where is he?!"

"Mr. Morrison..Patty..we're sorry but we need to cut this little reunion short," Trish calmly interrupted the younger blonde. "Nero and I are just leaving right now to go find him."

"What?! Well, we're coming too!" Patty suddenly injected. Nero suddenly felt annoyed. The girl looked as though she was seventeen and instead was acting like her shoe size.

"It'll be too dangerous," he warned but she her expression was still as stern as ever.

"I don't care! I want to see Dante! See, Morrison?! Something _has_ happened to Dante!"

"But Patty-"

"_No!"_ The girl looked like she was on the verge of angry tears. "I want to go with them! I want to see that Dante is all right with my _own _eyes! It's why we're here, isn't it?! To prove my reoccurring dreams wrong?!"

"What dreams?" Trish asked.

"I…I've been having dreams, no…to be more specific, _nightmares,"_ Patty explained with a tremble as she placed her hands close to her chest. "I keep seeing that event where Dante was on that cross…there was so much blood and all the demons were shouting happily because he was the last of his family to die. Then…then I saw a man who looked _just like him._ But he was so cold hearted. I didn't even want to come near him. He was standing over a dead corpse and his power…he had so much power…" She began to shake as tears silently slip from her eyes. "So _please!_ Please let us come with you!"

"If that girl is going then there's no way I'm going to be sitting around while Dante's out having all the fun." The four looked in the direction of the road, seeing Lady walking towards them with Kalin Ann slung on her back. She took off her sunglasses and smiled. "It's time we all get going. Patty and Morrison too. That fool may be a half demon but everyone needs back up sometime, right?" She winked, causing everyone to nod. Trish closed her eyes and smiled in agreement, shrugging her shoulder with her hands out. Nero sighed, wanting to just go back to sleep on the couch.

"_Walk…backwards…back to…Heaven."_

He turned around abruptly and found no one behind him. A voice had called out to him, one different from the one he usually heard. The words would have given little meaning to anyone else but he knew immediately where he was suppose to go this time.

"Is there something the matter?" Trish asked, snapping him back to their attention.

"…I need to go back to Fortuna City."

--

I really just wanted to add Patty as a mini side character extra but now I have some good ideas and I'm glad now for her role in the anime series.

Love it? Hate it? Please REVIEW.


	6. Chapter 6

Don't have much to say but only that another chapter is up! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Devil May Cry characters

Ch. 6 Judas

Dante fought off more demons as he controlled the motorcycle's handlebars with the heels of his feet. He pulled out Ebony and Ivory, flashing shots to give him light and death to the demons that dared face him. Before he collided into a building wall, he swerved around a corner and more of them, this time white demons in the shape of cats that reminded him of the demon, Shadow, slithered along the road to catch him. They caught attention to the light he produced from his gun fires. The silver haired man placed both guns back into their holsters and pulled out Rebellion to finish the job, hearing faint howls as the blade passed through the white demons. One escaped from the sword's wrath and was only a centimeter close to ripping his jacket but Dante got his gun out just in time and a bullet pierced the demon's forehead, making it fall back onto the road.

"You know how much repairing my coat costs, buddy?!" he called from over his shoulder, expecting no answer in return. He jumped back down into the seat and stepped on the accelerator. "This party's boring..is that the best you can throw at me-"

"_Des'!"_

_The dark haired demon did not have to turn around to see who it was who shouted his name but he did twitch in annoyance when he did not hear the proper 'Sir' before his name. He continued to sip his tea as his eyes followed the river's current. _

"_Answer me, bastard or even give me the decency of your face instead of your back!"_

"…_Oh, I am a bastard now, Sir Gilver?"_

"_Hmph! You are one for what you had done to young Vergil!"_

"_I had only taught him how to dodge a wind attack and yet he proved to me to be…how should I put this…weak."_

"_Blasphemy! You used a ten sword attack on him! He is only a boy, not yet old enough and fast enough to dodge something such as that!"_

_Des' mumbled under his breath in response, "A dirty half breed is what he is-"_

_A large sword was thrown into Des' back and came out to his chest while Sir Gilver glared at the other demon with his raging golden eyes. Des' gingerly placed his tea cup down and stood up, showing no signs of faltering or shock. He slowly turned around and gave the bandaged demon a deadly look. His body shook and twisted like a child playing roughly with a doll, pulling the sword out without the use of his hands and flew out, sticking itself upright next to him when it pierced the ground. The sword wound bleed a bit, dirtying his elegant black shirt and it immediately closed up, leaving only pale flesh showing from the rip of his shirt. _

"_Such…arrogance. And here I always thought you were decent, Sir Gilver." _

_Dante and Vergil laid still in their hiding spot. After Dante was finished with his mentor, he had found his twin brother gasping for breath on the ground with Sir Gilver holding up his head. When the bandaged demon found out from Vergil who had wounded him so horribly, he gave Dante the care for his brother and immediately rushed off. Once the older twin was breathing normally and his healing abilities kicked in to help him just enough for him to breathe normally, the twins quietly followed Vergil's mentor and hid under a bush with a low pit to watch the argument unfold. _

_Sir Gilver grinned wickedly, emitting a dark blue light from his body. "And here I thought you were a pathetic demon. Which is correct, I see." He held out a hand and called his mighty sword back to him. On the sides of the weapon, dark spikes appeared and the blade glowed a midnight hue. _

_Des' own weapon materialized in his hand, a sword of black curves and a zigzag end sharp enough to cut through anything with damaged ends as a result. He pointed the sword straight between Gilver's eyes. "I always wanted to know what you hide under all those pesky bandages. Looks like I'll finally know once I'm through with you. Literally." _

_Vergil gripped Dante's arm hard as they waited for someone to move. The wind suddenly blew between them and Dante's eyes picked up a large slash on Sir Gilver's arm while a cut was on the side of Des' cheek. The two demon warriors did not even move an inch and wounds were already appearing on each other. Vergil didn't have to voice it for Dante who quickly realized that the swordsmen were too fast for them to catch the attacks being made. _

_Another cut was on Des' leg, ripping away enough flesh to expose bone. But he didn't let Gilver get away without anything. His entire abdomen was free of his bandages, showing black, charcoal skin with pus leaking from many openings. _

"…_no.." The word escaped from Vergil's lips, low enough for only Dante to hear. "Sir Gilver…AAH!" Both the twins scurried out of the way when Des' sword cut into the bush and pierced the hole they were in. _

"_Get away from them!" Sir Gilver zipped in front of them and stood like a predator ready to pounce. He was a barrier between Des' and the twins, too strong to be broken down. Des' body completely morphed into his demonic form with large rough horns curling inwards and a large mosaic black body that the sun seemed shine off of. His wings expanded out to block out the light and cast a deep shadow. _

"_What a little savior you are, Sir Gilver," Des' grumbling voice laced with acidic sarcastic mocked. He yanked his sword out of the hole and stepped closer. "To protect something so WEAK!" _

_Their swords collided with each other, creating a strong wind that blew the trees over and the birds back. Sir Gilver pushed away Des' sword and quickly attacked his opponent with an upper cut slash that missed. Des' flew back as Gilver's bandages released his own demonic form of a sickening looking demon with wounds and dried up pus every square inch on his body. Chains had covered over his bulging muscles and strong calves with rotten stitches reaching over his shoulder blade to keep a red meaty wound from opening up. His horns stood erect and looked hazardous to touch. His mouth began to slobber up a disgusting gray liquid that when one drop had contact with the ground, caused it to blacken and sizzle. The wings with a mind of their own had multiplied into six with three on each side of his back. The hands that held his powerful sword had turned into large claws that could have ripped through anything if Sir Gilver wished it. His golden eyes turned an eerie yellow that could light the darkest of days and cause all that stand before him to wish for the darkness again. _

_Dante and Vergil held each other in fear but they couldn't pull themselves to look away from what Sir Gilver had become. Never in their short lifetime had they ever seen the once bandaged demon become so horrendous. So fearful. He was the idol of what nightmares were made of. The face on the back of Sir Gilver's head stared at the twins with black sockets that had no eyes. Its yellowing dirty teeth formed into a maniacally grin. _

"_So…this is it, is it?" Des' tried to speak steadily but there was a tremble in his voice. _

"_Hahaha, are you afraid now of what you do not know of?" Sir Gilver's voice was deeply taunting with his frightening tone. "Too bad." In one stroke of his blade, he ripped the area where Des' sword arm was connected to his body, earning an agonizing scream while Gilver only laughed sadistically. Vergil covered his ears with his hand, hating the sound of his mentor's laugh. It made him tremble and Dante could feel his brother's fear as he held on to him for comfort. _

_Sir Gilver reached out his free hand with the chains clinking along with his movements and Des' sword floated obediently to him. Once his hand came in contact with the handle, he threw it at Des', heading straight for the demon's heart. Before the demon hit the water, his beating red heart was ripped out of his body from behind with the sword holding on to both Des' and the heart. Blood was coughed up from his mouth as his eyes announced death. The river engulfed him and swirled around his body to open up for him. Once he was gone, the water calmed and resumed its current as though nothing happened. _

"_I take thy name, Sir Des' the demon swordsman, so thy can never rise from thy grave!" Sir Gilver called out and a white light shot out from the waters and into Des' sword, shining a painfully looking black and then…it stopped. The demon threw the sword away in a manner of it being trash and slowly faced the silver haired twins. _

"…_.I apologize, sons of Sparda, for you having to look upon my true form," he spoke respectfully and kneeled down on one knee with his head bowed down in shame. "Both have not wronged to deserve this sight." _

"_Sir Gilver!" Beatrice's voice rang in the distance and she halted immediately at the sight of the demon and frightened boys. "What has happened?!"_

"_I have sent Des' to his grave," the once bandaged demon rumbled. _

"_Is he…the one who committed the crime?"_

_Gilver nodded and the bandages littered on the ground wrapped themselves around him while his whole being altered back into his normal form. "He had attacked young Vergil and it lead me to find his sword to have matched wound of Lady Eva."_

"_So he…" She placed a hand over her mouth. _

"_WHAT?!" Dante interrupted the demons. "WHAT HAS HAPPENED TO OUR MOTHER?!"_

"_She is all right, my dear, please, calm yourself. It is only a minor wound," the white demon reassured and looked at Vergil who's eyes were slightly wide. "She was attacked this evening by Des' while you both were away. We are able to prove it now to your father…oh how this will break his heart…" The boys walked over into Beatrice's arms and cried softly. _

"_How dare you betray us?" Sir Gilver asked the river, gripping his sword tightly. _

_--_

Dante stopped short when he saw a girl in the middle of the road. He glided the motorcycle around her and created skid marks along the way. His eyes hardened as he felt the cold wind eloping his body.

"Beware," Death began in its usual monotone voice. A blank expression and lips moving, it reminded Dante of one of those cheap flapping mouth singing bass toys. "…the demon that rests in that statue. It is far more powerful than you remember it."

"Last time I checked my memory, Des' is dead."

"…."

"What the hell?! Are you trying to tell me he's not?! I saw him die with my damn eyes!"

"Dead. No. Sleeping. Yes. Growing in his grave. Strong enough to fight. Weak enough to stay buried. Coming to this wicked place was futile. Very pointless and thoughtless. What do you wish to gain from here?"

"This city…was built on Des' grave. I figured that by coming here, I would find **you**. It's A) the most shittest place I've ever been in and B) it reeks of your scent. Death, yourself, is a common thing in this cheap replica of Hell, I learned that in the guide books." Dante crossed his arms and leaned against the motorcycle, looking towards the statue. "So answer me, when is my human side going to pop off?"

"You can answer that yourself. Can you not _feel your _human side slipping away?"

"Eh, about a couple days ago, but now, I feel more alive than ever," he remarked smartly, eyeing Death whose expression was still the same. "Let me rephrase the question: When exactly?"

Something seemed to change in Death's lifeless eyes as though it saw something that Dante couldn't. It blinked slowly and nodded once. "…go to the statue then. You will be a step closer to answering that question. But watch for yourself. You may find out more than you want to know. Things you may believe or not believe."

"Aw, stop the caring, you're making me blush!"

Death responded in disappearing without a trace and Dante calculated the distance from his point to the statue. He began walking casually. The motorcycle was running out of gas anyway. By the time he got to the feet of the tall figure, seeing that it was as big as Temen-Ni-Gru, he recognized it to be Des' and proved himself to have been right about coming to the city.

Using the air hike ability, he jumped up the statue easily with no demons appearing suddenly to attack him. At the top, the head of Des' was completely hollow and instead of rock, it was like a church room with the eyes as color paneled windows, allowing the full moon's light to shine upon a glass case. The case contained the familiar black sword with the zigzag edge, standing eerily still. Dante strolled forward to touch the glass and his eyes reflected the memory of the Judas demon. He was the least of the apprentices that Dante and Vergil admired and back then, they would have hated to admit that Des' was powerful. Well, if he wasn't then he wouldn't be so close in ranking with Sparda.

Dante awoke the bothering feeling he buried when he took on the name Tony Redgrave. If he concentrated hard enough, then he would be able to hear as clear as a bell the demon breathing soundly underneath the glass case.

His fist suddenly collided with the glass, shattering the case into pieces that noisily fell to the floor. He grabbed the sword and felt a dark pulse vibrate throughout his whole body.

'_I give thy name back to Sir Des'….so that I may find the answers I seek.'_

The whole statue shook to life, answering to Dante's summoning. If he wasn't so focused on Des' grave, then he would have noticed that the circle of light around the city begin to turn and then suddenly…blinked out, throwing the City of Dis into its own black world.

--

Love it? Hate it? Please review!


End file.
